Footballer
The Footballer also known as soccer player is a muscular epic brawler who plays a lot of football matches and he knows how to play proficiently, like knowing how to deal collision damage to someone with the ball. He is a ranged brawler whose attack uses a football to kick that that has a bouncing attack like the ricochet and it works exactly like a brawler kicking the ball in brawl ball except that it can bounce on opponents. His health is quite high thanks to his consistent football training and he fits well as a ranged tank, and he can also run faster than most brawlers. Attack1: Football Kick The footballer kicks a football that behaves exactly as the ball in the brawl ball, the ball will travel faster when it is just kicked and will travel slower when it travels more distance. When the ball hits an opponent it will do the first strike damage and it will bounce off that opponent like ricochets bullets and can second strike another opponent for reduced damage, the ball also can bounces off walls, the ball will fades when it travels the maximum distance or when hitting something the second time (but not the ball in the brawl ball). The ball range is exactly same as the the ball in the brawl ball and also travels slower then it travels further as stated at the top, so if the ball is at its minimum speed before fading it will still do the full damage depending if its the first strike of the second strike, the ball hitbox is also same as the ball in brawl ball so it would be quite easy to land the shots (this applies for both main and super). This attack behaves like a dodgeball that it will hurt brawlers who are hit by it. Here is what it gets unique about this brawler in the brawl ball mode, his ball shooting mechanics is exactly based as the brawlers shooting the ball in the brawl ball as all stated on above, just like the zap spell nerf that also nerfs the Electro Wizard's spawn damage because his spawn damage is based on the zap spell. In brawl ball, he can kick a ball that he took out form nowhere to attack when he dosent pocesses the real ball, or using the ball in the mode to kick towards opponents when he has the real ball which works exactly like is main attack, he can also choose to pass the ball to the opponent and make him/her possesses the ball like normal, his main and supers shots will not hurt any friendlies in any ways because they are immume. *Base damage: 140 then 100 *Range: 7 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: 1 per strike, up to 2 total but not technically 2 Attack2: Slidekick Like other footballers, he can also slide kick on the floor to deal some damage to opponents with his leg, this attack behaves abit like mortis main attack as both are attacks includes movement, his slidekick distance is longer than his dash and damage and distance is lower/shorter than his too. In brawl ball, he can also slidekick (mode 2 (only available in brawl ball)) at opponents to steal ball directly from them and then he got the ball (without the need to knockback them or them kicking the ball) however by using mode 2 slide kick opponents does not take damage since he is focused on getting the ball instead of dealing damage. *Base damage: 140 *Range: 3 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds (same) *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area (1 for ball only slide kick) Health Base Health: 1,000 Super: Super Kick! His super kick power is same as the super kick in the brawl ball mode. He kicks the ball with alot of force that travels much faster and further then his regular attack ball kick which also leaves a yellow trail, like his main attack the ball also slows down when it travels more distance and fades when it travels the maximum distance (but not the ball in the brawl ball). When his super kick directly hits an opponent, that opponent will take quite a lot of damage and will be stunned for 2 seconds, subsequent opponents hit by the ball bounce takes lesser damage and does not suffer the stun as the force arent as strong as the direct hit, it can also bounces off opponents and walls and can bounce as many times until it reaches its range limit. In brawl ball with his possesion of the ball, he can be also use it to kick and injure opponents or to just pass it to them like how others brawlers passes the ball with their super kick. Essentially this attack is the stronger version of his regular attack and has a stun effct on the first bounce on an opponent. Skins Upgrades *... Trivia *Its soccer football not the fucking american football. *When he attacks, he targets the ball towards the opponents face instead of the leg, yes this kind of attack is quite dirty i guess. *'This brawler attack is quite physic breaking, because what about direct hit but far distance? The logic says that further distance means less force and less force means less damage though it is still a direct hit if it havent boucnes and when the ball velocity is small enough it will not bounce off. FUCK! Maybe the damage scales down when travels further like the inverse piper attack mechanics.' *His choice to injure or pass the ball to the opponents can be decided by the controls but i am not sure exactly how. *Where the fuck he got his footballs from? *This brawler is not based on a specific famous footballer, but i would like to see if ever so who this guy is if supercell decides to make it official. *The reason why enemies takes damage from the ball instead of stopping its simply they dont know how to stop the ball, not even other footballers knows how to. ah. *All the brawlers infobox pictures i put are quite interactive and intresting and has a meaning behind it. *He is excellent brawler to play in brawl ball because of his skills in football and also he can (and only him) directly interact with the ball in brawl ball (which is a game objective item) like kicking it with damage dealing properties and stealing the ball from opponents. Category:Brawlers Category:Epic Brawlers Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Sports Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B